twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bill94545/Bella and the Cullen Clan part6
Edawrd looks at me and says I'm sorry Bella i didn't want this for you .Its ok now Edward i'm not aweak human girl anymore its not your fault the Volturi came here to hunt down nomad vampires on are lands they paid the price for that mistake i am never sitting on the side lines again i will help defend my family who ever comes at us .Well said little sister Emmment chimes in with asmile Jasper to nods at me knowing i am right to think this way.Its then Edward says there maybe more nomads around in hidding we should find them and let them know the danger is over with for now and off we go following there sent thur the forest it not long we come upon 3 more in hidding they were happy to see we wern't the Volturi or the werewolves there was howling all around as sams pack and Jacob could be heard in the distance.We find Tina Jenna and Mike they were heading noth away from us when they heard the werewolves howling away.Its Tina that is the leader of this little coven she tell us the Volturi are after all the nomad witnesses from last winter .Its Edward that tells thenm there safe for now the Volturi are all dead and burnning now .Its Mike that says my god are you sure about that? Very sure Emment tells them with his big smile no need to worry about them now .Then Edward says to them it would be better for you to leave the forest now there is still danger here for you or any other nomads The werewolves don't like stranger vampires so close to them anyone else you see pass along the message to leave here as soon as you can .And remember we live here so don't take any human life with in three hundred miles of here.Yes Tina says no problem we understand and we won't feed are thirt in your area and thank you letting us know that were safe for the moment .Good are there any other nomads around that you know of ?Yes Charles and Makenna were with us for awhile we spit up they wanted to see if they could find Garrett and were going to find you and see if you knew how to find him .Yes we did see Charles and Makennea and sent them Garretts way but the Volturi attacked them Charles was killed and Makenna was hurt pretty bad oh thats so sad to hear i did like them both so much Tina was saying to Edward .Ok off you go now before the werewolves come back around and remember no hunting around here .Thank you Edward we will go now and off they went at high speed .Its Jacob that shows up to let us know the wolves will keep an eye them until there gone .Good Edward tells him i told them there would no hunting in this area .They agreed to that and will leave the forest .Let Sam know will you Jacob ? A nod and the message was on it way to Sam. Category:Blog posts